


Before We Meet

by DBsilverdragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBsilverdragon/pseuds/DBsilverdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra watches Asami - what is going on in Korra's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before We Meet

Three years. It has been three years since I last saw her, since I last touched her. By the spirits, I missed her. Get a hold of yourself, Korra. You are the Avatar, you can do this. There wasn't a night that went by that went by that I thought of Asami. It was her face, the ghost of her touch, and her smile that kept most of the nightmares away.

She hasn't seen me yet and as always, she is reading some sort of engineering…no, not this time, she’s read a magazine. A pro-bending magazine. Time has been good to her. She is still poised and confident even sitting and waiting. Her hair is longer than I remember. Are her eyes greener?

Okay, Korra, deep breath. “Have you been waiting long?” Asami jumped at the sound of my voice, but kept her composure. Classic Asami. She dropped the magazine back on the table before her as she stood.

“Only three years.” Asami’s smile was genuine and reached her eyes, brushing away the glint of sadness that had lingered when she stood.

Stop it heart, that hurts. I know, I know – you and I both missed her. She wants a hug, oh yes. Her arms over my shoulders pulled me close as my fingers wrap in her hair. I can feel her heart beating just as fast as mine. Her body relaxing, almost melding into mine. The scent of engine oil still lingering against her skin as I inhale. She smells like home, my home. I will never leave her again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a headcanon of what might have been going through Korra's mind in the "Reunion" before she spoke to Asami.


End file.
